


[podfic] The Cop and the Kid

by Merfilly, reena_jenkins



Series: Dirty Politics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rex is a good cop, and Ahsoka is a street punk. A quick sketch of what their world looks like in a series of scenes.





	[podfic] The Cop and the Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cop and the Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392954) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police

 **Length:**  00:06:38

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Cop%20and%20the%20Kid_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
